Datacenters house collections of servers and networking hardware, including switches and routers. Often many different cabled connections between components are used to connect the components, for example, to permit data transfer between the components. The number of connections for any given component can quickly become nontrivial as one component may connect to tens or hundreds of other components through such cabled connections. If any of these many connections are inadequate (e.g., if a cable is incompletely engaged or missed altogether), functionality of components within a server cluster may be negatively impacted, for example, causing reduction in network capacity, speed, or reliability, or, in some cases, even preventing the components from functioning as a network at all.
Typically, operators check the cable seating of connections by hand. Accordingly, verifying that cable connections have been made by properly seating cables in respective sockets can be a significantly time-consuming, repetitive, complicated, and error-prone task. This may especially be the case when initially connecting many components together and managing the great number of connections to be made during a set-up process. With the sheer number of connections in such setup operations or during validation operations, operators can often lose their place in checking connections of cables, which may exacerbate existing problems or result in new ones.